


TEASE. LOVE, SoHo

by ShelfPerson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Poetry, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: Soho 1967 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelfPerson/pseuds/ShelfPerson
Summary: A poem from Crowley's perspective, because I can.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	TEASE. LOVE, SoHo

I never asked what you meant that night,

that precipice of feeling.

( **TEASE. LOVE** _ **, SoHo**_ )

You left far too soon, too soon for my to reach for you.

To grasp your soft hands 

(It's so unfair)

and tell you _Wait_.

You never mentioned it again, that look in your eyes,

(They were glassy. Were you crying?)

(Why?)

your promises, your gift.

(Our fingers brushed and it stung.)

(You'll kill me sooner than this ever will.)

You never mentioned it again.

But we're okay?

Okay.

Okay.

. . .

(My POINT _IS..._ Dolphins. That's my point.)


End file.
